Night
Dorothy Schmidt, usually known as Night, was a member of Empire Eighty-Eight and the wife of Fog. Personality While charming and helpful to colleagues when in her civlian disguise these traits are considered a facade given her utter ruthlessness and killing intent while in battle. Dorothy does have a liking for high heels, a parallel to the insectile limbs she walks on in her other form.Cast (in depth) Has an unerring morning routine with planned dialogue, that she and her husband go through without fail. Relationships Geoff Schmidt It is unknown what feelings if any Dorothy has with her husband. As functional sociopathsColony 15.4 their lives are best described as ritually pantomiming the mannerisms of a happily married couple, bereft of "affection or fondness". Cooking set meals at set amounts and in a set weekly rotation. To outside observers their civilian disguises are boring in the extreme, the most interesting thing about them being that they owned a cat. Their background makes it hard to parse their actual feelings for each other vs. the "shaping" that occurred under Gesellschaft. Kayden Russel Similar to her relationship to her husband it is unknown whether she follows Kayden out of trust and respect, and how much the Gesellschaft conditioning that ordered Dorothy to the United States in the first place. Nevertheless, she and her husband chose to follow Purity when E88 split, and only returned to the group in the first place because Purity had. Appearance Out of costume, Dorothy dresses a little too well for the situation, wearing a dress, lots of makeup, and jewelry. Dorothy has pale blue eyes. As a cape she dresses entirely in black complete with a with a cowl, mask, hood, high-heeled boots, and a heavy cloak. her mask leaves her eyes exposed. Abilities and Powers Classified by the PRT as a Breaker 9, Dorothy can transform into a horrifying monster when unseen. This is summed up by Tattletale as an inversion of the Manton Effect, though she admits that it is not an accurate descriptionBuzz 7.9. Whenever Night reverts back to her human form she is instantly 'healed', effectively 'resetting' any damage she takes and restoring her to a "pristine" conditionCast (spoiler free). Breaker State Dorothy's monster form has inhuman speed, strength, and durability from the nigh-invincible exterior of an amorphous "ink blot" bodyBuzz 7.10 that is paradoxically composed of sharp edges and has many long insect like legs that end in claws. The most consistent description given to Night's other dimensional form is that it has this plethora of legs. These angular legs do not have proper "joints" but can bend and stretch and turn inside out as it moves around. This allows night to avoid being tripped Based on the admittedly inexpert opinion of Taylor, this form does not have any identifiable sensory organs analogous to sight or hearing. This do's not seem to impede Night however. In fact a lack of oxygen and high preasure does not seem to impede Night's Breaker state, as she stayed completely underwater, out of sight, guarding the meeting place where the Brokton Bay parahumans gathered to discuss the arrival of a new S-Class threat to Brockton Bay.Plague 12.2. This raises questions concerning the amount of time Night can stay in her Breaker state. As official sources describe it, Night can transform into a "powerful four-dimensional entity"Wildbow's Parahuman List when unobserved, it does not elaborate if it is psychological or some form of the Observer effect.The What? Further, an other-dimensional being incongruously interacting with native physics may largely explain Night's abilities. Equipment As her transformation only occurs when she is unseen by human eyes, Dorothy uses an assortment of tools to blind her foes, including flashbangs, smoke canisters, and a large black removable cloak, embedded with mini-hooks on the outside, designed to cover and catch on her enemies, essentially a net.Colony 15.2 History Background Night was trained, or more specifically, "made" by Gesellschaft as a "weapon"Interlude 18.y. Dorothy first appeared as Nacht in Hesse, Germany, she was sent to Brockton Bay by Gesellschaft where she and her husband joined Empire Eighty-Eight. They left for Boston shortly after Purity split from the group, but Kaiser thought she would gladly rejoin the Empire if Purity didInterlude 3.5 (Bonus). Story Start She and her husband were seen later among the newly reassembled Empire Eighty Eight at.Hive 5.1 When the E88's were revealed they took part in a rampage through the city following Child Protective Services removing Purity's Daughter from her mothers care. They humbled The Undersiders when they fought, only letting them go when Tattletale offered to take their leader to her daughter. Fought against the Endbringer that came to Brockton Bay, but was taken out of the fight early. Post-Leviathan After Kaiser's death during the battle against Leviathan, Night and her husband followed their former leader kayden into forming the Empire splinter group named the Pure. Post-Slaughterhouse Nine Were eventually forced to leave Brockton Bay due to pressure from outside Villain groups.Monarch 16.5 Trivia * Name comes the Nazi program Nacht und Nebel, Night and Fog. References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Empire Eighty-Eight Category:The Pure